chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Language:Chinese (中文)
2007.12.16 by Andrew_Vi 2013.07.05 by tonysheng edit // CHDK language file // Format of language line: // "" // - should be positive number // - any text enclosed into quotes 1 "主目录" 2 "RAW 参数 ->" 3 "OSD 参数 ->" 4 "直方图参数 ->" 5 "Zebra 参数 ->" 6 "脚本参数 ->" 7 "显示设置 ->" 8 "杂项 ->" 9 "调试参数 ->" 10 "重置..." 11 "保存选项..." 12 "<- 返回" 13 "RAW" 14 "保存RAW文件" 16 "只保存序列中的第一张RAW" 17 "将RAW与JPEG放在同一目录" 18 "RAW文件前缀" 19 "RAW文件扩展名" 20 "OSD" 21 "显示OSD" 22 "显示RAW/EXP状态" 23 "显示杂项信息" 24 "变焦值" 25 "显示景深计算器" 26 "显示时钟" 27 "OSD布局编辑" 28 "电池选项 ->" 29 "直方图" 30 "显示实时直方图" 31 "直方图输出调整" 32 "直方图模式" 33 "当过曝或欠曝时显示直方图" 34 "忽略边界峰值" 35 "自动调整" 36 "Zebra" 37 "绘制Zebra" 38 "Zebra模式" 39 "欠曝光部位绘制" 40 "过曝光部位绘制" 41 "恢复原有屏幕" 42 "恢复OSD" 43 "在zebra之上显示" 44 "脚本" 45 "从文件中读取脚本..." 46 "脚本执行延时(.1s)" 47 "当前脚本" 48 "脚本参数" 49 "显示设置" 50 "语言..." 51 "OSD代码页" 52 "菜单RBF字体..." 53 "颜色" 54 "OSD 文字" 55 "OSD 背景" 56 "直方图" 57 "直方图背景" 58 "直方图边界" 59 "直方图过曝标记" 60 "Zebra欠曝" 61 "Zebra过曝" 62 "电池图标" 63 "目录文字" 64 "目录背景" 65 "TXT阅读器文字" 66 "TXT阅读器背景" 67 "杂项" 68 "文件浏览器" 69 "日历" 70 "TXT浏览器 ->" 71 "游戏 ->" 72 "闪光" 73 "载入固件时显示首屏" 74 "用变焦按钮来调整MF" 75 "模式按钮" 76 "绘制调色板" 77 "显示build信息" 78 "显示内存信息" 79 "调试-Debug" 80 "显示PropCases" 81 "PropCase 页面" 82 "显示杂项信息" 83 "内存查看器" 84 "使用 ALT +/- 按钮导出RAM" 85 "让CHDK自启动..." 86 "电池" 87 "最大电压" 88 "最小电压" 89 "25+ step" 90 "显示百分比" 91 "显示电压" 92 "显示图标" 93 "TXT浏览器" 94 "打开新文件..." 95 "打开上次打开的文件" 96 "选择RBF字体" 97 "代码页" 98 "使用语言打包" 99 "激活自动滚屏" 100 "自动滚屏延时(sec)" 101 "游戏" 102 "黑白棋" 103 "推箱子" 104 "*** 重置选项 ***" 105 "你 确定 重置\恢复默认值？" 106 "*** Build 信息 ***" 107 "CHDK 版本: %s, #%s\nDate: %s\nTime: %s\nCamera: %s\nFW Vers: %s" 108 "*** 内存信息 ***" 109 "空闲内存: %d bytes" 110 "*** 信息 ***" 111 "请将你的相机转换到显示模式重试？ :)" // file browser titles 112 "文件浏览" 113 "选择脚本文件" 114 "选择文本文件" 115 "选择RBF字体文件" 116 "选择语言文件" // for calendar 117 "1月" 118 "2月" 119 "3月" 120 "4月" 121 "5月" 122 "6月" 123 "7月" 124 "8月" 125 "9月" 126 "10月" 127 "11月" 128 "12月" 129 "一" 130 "二" 131 "三" 132 "四" 133 "五" 134 "六" 135 "日" 136 "今天:" // messagebox buttons 137 "确定" 138 "是" 139 "否" 140 "取消" // OSD layout editor 141 "直方图" 142 "景深计算器" 143 "RAW/EXP" 144 "杂项" 145 "电池图标" 146 "电池文字" 147 "时钟" // palette 148 "按下SET确定特别颜色" 149 " 按下MENU退出 " 150 "颜色" 151 "用 %s 选择颜色" // reversi 152 "*** 游戏结果 ***" 153 "你赢了! :)" 154 "你输了! :(" 155 "平局! :/" 156 "*** 错误的移动 ***" 157 "你不能放在这里!" 158 "这个格子不是空的!" 159 "移动: 你" 160 "移动: 电脑" 161 " 完蛋了 " 162 " 白与黑 " 163 "*** 关于 ***" // sokoban 164 " 等级" 165 " 移动" 166 "*** 结束 ***" 167 "YES!\n 你做到了! " // console 168 "*** 开始 ***" 169 "*** 中断 ***" 170 "*** 结束 ***" // file browser 171 "*** 删除文件夹 ***" 172 "你确认删除选定文件夹里的所有文件?" 173 "*** 删除文件 ***" 174 "你确定删除所选定的文件?" // benchmark 175 "标准检查" 176 "计算中..." 177 "相机基准测试 按下 set 开始" 178 "屏幕" 179 "写 :" 180 "读 :" 181 "内存" 182 "储存卡" 183 "写(RAW) :" 184 "写(Mem) :" 185 "写(64k) :" 186 "读(64k) :" 187 "禁止LCD关闭" 188 "剪切" 189 "复制" 190 "粘贴" 191 "删除" 192 "反向选择" 193 "*** 剪切文件 ***" 194 "确认剪切\n%d 所选文件\n从 %s/?" 195 "*** 复制文件 ***" 196 "确认复制\n%d 所选文件\n从 %s/?" 197 "*** 删除文件 ***" 198 "确认删除\n%d 所选文件?" 199 "请稍候..." 200 "显示网格线" 201 "从文件读取网格..." 202 "网格线" 203 "网格设置 ->" 204 "选择网格文件" 205 "当前网格" 206 "降噪" 207 "取消网格颜色" 208 "线的颜色" 209 "填充颜色" 210 "景深计算器" 211 "景深计算器" 212 "以Canon目标距离为最近端" 213 "使用 EXIF 目标距离 (PC65)" 214 "显示目标距离于杂项数据" 215 "显示最近端于杂项数据" 216 "显示最远程于杂项数据" 217 "显示超焦距距离于杂项数据" 218 "显示景深于杂项数据" 219 "杂项数据" 220 "杂项数据" 221 "预览模式中显示" 222 "显示变焦" 223 "显示 '实际' 光圈" 224 "显示 '实际' ISO" 225 "显示 '等价' ISO" 226 "ISO只在自动ISO模式下显示" 227 "显示设定 曝光值Ev (Tv+Av)" 228 "显示测得 曝光值Ev (Bv+Sv)" 229 "显示设定 亮度值Bv" 230 "显示测得 亮度值Bv" 231 "显示过曝值 (无闪光!)" 232 "显示环境亮度" 233 "拍摄影片参数" 234 "拍摄影片参数" 235 "影片模式" 236 "影片比特流量" 237 "影片画质" 238 "额外相片操作设定" 239 "额外相片操作设定" 240 "强制快门速度" 241 " 数值因数" 242 "强制光圈大小" 243 "强制 ISO 数值" 244 " 数值因数" 245 "强制目标对象距离" 246 " 数值因数(mm)" 247 "连拍模式中启动自动包围拍摄" 248 "连拍模式中启动自动包围拍摄" 249 "TV 包围值" 250 "AV 包围值" 251 "ISO 包围值" 252 " 数值因数" 253 "目标对象距离包围值 (MF)" 254 " 数值因数 (mm)" 255 "包围类型" 256 "自动执行" 257 "启动遥控" 258 "曝光控制 (无闪光)" 259 "曝光控制 (无闪光)" 260 "重新计算曝光" 261 "TV 优先重新计算曝光" 262 "AV 优先重新计算曝光" 263 "ISO 优先重新计算曝光" 264 "开启程序时清除覆盖数值" 265 "显示 Canon 过曝数值" 266 "RAW 转文件" 267 "请将相机切换到\n拍摄模式下\n然后按下快门" 268 "选择 RAW" 269 "RAW文件 加成" 270 "RAW文件 平均" 271 "记忆卡空间不足:\n尚需%dM , %dM 空间." 272 "播放模式下显示 OSD" 273 "开始工作项目" 274 "物距" 275 "启动时清除自动包围拍摄数值" 276 "记忆卡建立双分割区" 277 "交换双分割区" 278 "将会清除记忆卡上 所有数据.\n 要继续吗?" 279 "这张记忆卡中只有一个分割区" 280 "错误" 281 "警告" 282 "信息" 283 "RGB 斑马纹 (过曝)" 284 "ND 滤镜状态" 285 "显示统计 曝光值Ev 网格线" 286 "OSD 警告" 287 "OSD 警告背景" 288 "剩余空间图示颜色" 289 "显示文件案空间图标" 290 "剩余空间" 291 "显示剩余空间百分比" 292 "显示剩余空间大小 MB" 293 "剩余文件案空间文字" 294 " 显示可拍摄 RAW文件 张数" 295 "剩余 RAW文件" 296 "显示 RAW文件 状态" 297 "影片模式下显示数值" 298 " 快门速度列举型态" 299 "启动用户目录" 300 "用户目录" 301 " " 302 " 外接镜头倍率, 100=1x" 303 "显示剩余空间图标" 304 " 屏幕上尺寸" 305 " 宽/高" 306 " 百分比临界值" 307 " MB 容量临界值" 308 "警示单位" 309 " 警示临界值" 310 "启用光学变焦" 311 "时钟" 312 "时钟设定" 313 "时钟格式" 314 "剩余空间背景色" 315 "12小时制显示" 316 "快门半按时显示" 317 "RAW文件显示设定" 318 "RAW文件" 319 "文件案空间显示设定" 320 "文件案空间" 321 "自定义自动ISO" 322 "自定义自动ISO" 323 "启用自订自动ISO" 324 "最低快门速度" 325 "使用者因数 (1/FL/factor)" 326 "IS防手震因数 (Tv*factor)" 327 "最大值 高ISO (x10)" 328 "最大值 自动ISO (x10)" 329 "最小值 ISO (x10)" 330 "选单标题文字颜色" 331 "选单标题背景颜色" 332 "光标文字颜色" 333 "光标背景颜色" 334 "选单置中" 335 "变焦时静音" 336 "消除热噪点" 337 "关闭" 338 "平均" 339 "RAW转文件" 340 "强制取代" 341 "强制取代背景" 342 "关闭强制取代" 343 " 包含自动ISO与自动包围?" 344 " 隐藏 ?" 345 "拍摄影片时关闭?" 346 "显示剩余可摄影时间?" 347 " 画面更新速率 (~sec)" 348 "剩余可摄影时间" 349 "启动时清除摄影参数设定?" 350 "启动快速曝光切换?" 351 " 间格大小 (1 EV)?" 352 "曝光补偿" 353 "您确定要删除 所有 的\n没有对应JPG的RAW文件\n于 DCIM 子目录下?" 354 "您确定要删除 所有 的\n没有对应JPG的RAW文件\n于 选择的子目录下?" 355 "您确定要删除 所有 的RAW文件\n \n并保留对应的 JPG?\n(反相选取)" 356 "清除 RAW文件功能\n不适用此项目" 357 "*** 清除 RAW文件 ***" 358 "清除 RAW文件" 359 "以使用者选单为主目录" 360 "图标字型" 361 "选择图标字型文件" 362 "启用图标字型" 363 "图标字型颜色" 364 "图示背景颜色" 365 "自订色彩曲线" 366 "自订色彩曲线" 367 "开启色彩曲线描述文件..." 368 "启用色彩曲线" 369 "选择色彩曲线文件" 370 "边缘重迭" 371 "边缘重迭" 372 "启用边缘重迭" 373 "边缘重迭临界值" 374 "边缘重迭颜色" 375 "遥控参数" 376 "遥控参数" 377 "启用遥控" 378 "启用同步触发" 379 "启用同步触发延迟" 380 "同步触发延迟 0.1ms" 381 "同步触发延迟 0.1s" 382 "自动对焦键" 383 "载入预设参数数值" 384 "参数组" 385 "取消 Raw文件 于 运动模式" 386 "取消 Raw文件 于 burst模式" 387 "取消 Raw文件 于 曝光包围模式" 388 "取消 Raw文件 于 定时器模式" 389 "例外" 390 "RAW文件 例外选单" 391 "例外时警示?" 392 "总是选取第一个选项" 393 "逾时 (0.1秒)" 394 "遥控同步" 395 "快速影片设定?" 396 "温度" 397 "显示温度?" 398 "影片质量设定?" 399 "启动遥控变焦" 400 "变焦逾时 0.1秒" 401 "启动音效" 402 "RAW文件去热噪文件名开头" 403 "RAW文件去热噪文件附文件名" 404 "去噪输入暗点数值" 405 "去噪输出暗点数值" 406 "自" 407 "...尚有 %d 文件案" 408 "去噪" 409 "标记热噪点去噪" 410 "储存参数" 411 "显示影片 Ev曝光值" 412 " 变焦强制数值" 413 "强制变焦" 414 " 启动时清除" 415 "附加 raw文件 附文件名" 416 " 使用华氏温度" 417 "载入边缘重迭" 418 "储存边缘重迭" 419 "播放模式下启用" 420 "内部存储器剩余" 421 "加载并设定变焦" 422 "锁定边缘重迭" 423 "背景闪光同步触发" 424 "使用 DNG 格式" 425 "使用 RAW 缓冲暂存" 426 "无法加载热噪点数据 CHDK/badpixel.bin\n请执行 \nCHDK/SCRIPTS/TEST/badpixel.lua" 427 "显示 RAW文件 储存时间" 428 "四连环" 429 "对手:" 430 "玩家" 431 "玩家1 赢了" 432 "玩家2 赢了" 433 "你输了" 434 "游戏结束平手" 435 "边缘覆盖模式下不储存 RAW文件" 436 "自动模式下不储存 RAW文件" 437 "影片模式启用闪光灯?" 438 " 闪光灯强度" 439 "'DNG'文件附文件名" 440 "于USB联机时可见 DNG文件" 441 "珠玑妙算" 442 "可用颜色" 443 "在正确位置" 444 "光标颜色" 445 "正确 :-)" 446 "游戏结束" 447 "<--> 选择字段" 448 "UPDOWN 选择颜色" 449 "SET 下一行" 450 "关闭双色显示" 451 "重设文件" 452 "重启相机..." 453 "强制手动刷机" 454 "质量优先模式" 455 "发生错误时启动Lua" 456 "过滤边缘" 457 "总是显示" 458 " 全景重叠率 (%)" 459 "创建 badpixel.bin" 460 "你需要在REC-mode\nfor 进行此操作." 461 "%s 在此版本上被禁用" 462 "触摸屏过滤" 463 "视频自动对焦选项" 464 " 快捷键" 465 "USB 信息" 466 "显示 USB 信息" 467 "储存 ROM 错误信息" 468 "错误: 系统事件初始化和创建系统失败" 469 "ROM错误信息无法储存" 470 "ROM错误信息已储存为ROMLOG.LOG" 471 "切换方式" 472 "控制模式" 473 "选项" 474 "文本框选项" 475 "选择文字工具箱字符映射" 476 "更多 ->" 477 "生成目录" 478 "重命名" 479 "输入目录名称:" 480 "输入文件新名称:" 481 "移除目录" 482 "当前定制曲线" 483 "俄罗斯方块" 484 "显示分区数目" 485 "不限时视频" 486 "传感器可能因长时间录制造成过热!" //GPS Anfang--------------------------------- 487 "GPS-选项" 488 "显示导航" 489 "显示指南针" 490 "显示地理坐标" 491 "显示海拔" 492 "在每个JPG储存路径点" 493 "GPX-Track - Time Interval s" 494 "GPX-Track Record Start" 495 "GPX-Track Record Stop" 496 "Quit showing Compass" 497 "Quit showing navigation" 498 "Waiting Time for GPS-Signal s" 499 "Compass - Sample interval s" 500 "Navigation - Sample interval s" 501 "Time to change to play-mode s" 502 "Time to deactivate backlight s" 503 "Common Settings" 504 "Sampling interval until GPS receipt.s" 505 "Attenuation of compass 1-40" 506 "Logging - Settings" 507 "Tagging - Settings" 508 "Navigation - Settings" 509 "Shutdown at battery level 0-99%" 510 "Delayed Tagging - Short string" 511 "0 - 2D-3D Fix" 512 "Blinking LED during Delayed Tagging" 513 "Change to play-mode" 514 "Shutdown backlight" 515 "Change to play-mode" 516 "Shutdown backlight" 517 "Time to change to play-mode s" 518 "Time to deactivate backlight s" 519 "Show GPS-Status" 520 "Alert on low battery" 521 "Set position as home location" 522 "Bring me home Start" 523 "Set position as current timezone" 524 "Show track record symbol" 525 "Bring me home Stop" 526 "Check change of Timezone" 527 "Audio Warnings on/off" 528 "GPS - CHDK on/off" 529 "No GPS!" 530 "Timezone has changed!" 531 "Battery below setting!" 532 "Camera will shutdown in %02d seconds!" 533 "Automatic shutdown cancelled!" 534 "Camera will wait for GPS for %01d:%02d" 535 "Navigation to Home Loc is not possible!" 536 "Cant navigate to photo: %s!" 537 "Distance: = %i m" 538 "Duration: = %i:%i:%i" 539 "Pace: = %s km/h" 540 "Direction: = %i" 541 "Destination: = %i" 542 "Navigation to photo: %s started" 543 "latitude=%s - longitude=%s " 544 "heading = %i" 545 "Navigation to Home Loc started" //GPS Ende----------------------------------------- 546 "Second alternative min shutter" 547 "Second alternative max ISO (x10)" 548 "Day overexp compensation" 549 "Compensate if overexp>= x%" 550 "以取消 半按" 551 "启用模块开始" 552 "禁用对焦辅助按钮" 553 "DNG版本" 554 "菜单选项" 555 "显示 帮助屏幕" 556 "帮助屏幕延迟" 557 "CHDK 选项" // mode help screen text 558 "%-20s %-14s" // Header format, adjust if needed; but total len must be 35 559 " 快捷方式" // Len must be <= first string in header format (20) 560 "半按快门 +" // Len must be <= first string in header format (20) 561 "菜单键=CHDK 菜单" // Len must be <= second string in header format (14) 562 "菜单键=用户菜单" // Len must be <= second string in header format (14) 563 "设置键=脚本菜单, 快门键=运行脚本" // Len must be <= 35 564 "对焦 %5s=信息 %5s=超焦距" // Len must be <= 35 565 "手动对焦" 566 "按下按钮时隐藏 CHDK OSD" 567 " * - 在 模式不可用 " // Len must be <= 35 568 "'%s'\n 添加到用户菜单" 569 "用户菜单已满" 570 "SD 卡" 571 "语言和字体" 572 "添加脚本到用户菜单" 573 "无限远对焦" 574 "更改焦点因数" 575 " 模式中开关键" 576 "模块" 577 "模块检测器" 578 "开启日志记录" 579 "删除模块记录日志" 580 "启用半按按钮快捷方式" 581 "<< 快捷方式被禁用 >>" 582 "控制台" 583 "显示控制台于" 584 "在最后一次更改后隐藏 N 秒" 585 "重设控制台" 586 "显示最后一次控制台" 587 "控制台大小和位置已经重设." 588 "RAM镜像选项" 589 "启用地址" 590 "镜像大小 (0 = ALL RAM)" 591 "镜像延迟 (s)" 592 "没有空间运行模块\n'%s'" 593 "模块\n'%s'\n不支持 '一般' 模式" 594 "添加\n%s\n到用户菜单吗?" 595 "从用户菜单移除\n%s\n吗?" 596 "添加和移除菜单项目" 597 "添加模块到用户菜单" 598 "从用户菜单移除当前项目" Category:Language files Category:SD1400